My Rooftop Surprise
by forget-the-alias
Summary: JD decides he needs a little more spice in his life, and that includes a heavy dose of Dr. Cox. Oneshot JDCox slash.


**My Rooftop Surprise**

Some days are just one surprise after another. Other days, like this one, were the same old boring routine. Running up and down floors, checking up on patients, giving physicals to jocks who have arms bigger than my head, and addressing, of course, the everyday hypochondriac.

"No, sir, you do not have halitosis. Or gallstones. Or cancer. You don't even have the common cold really…"

And that got me thinking. Variety is the spice of life, and lately there just hadn't been enough spice in the life of John Dorian. Maybe I needed to stir things up a bit.

"Hello, Lavern. How about a game of making the nurse smile?"

I got a glare for my trouble.

"Okay, but I'll win eventually," I said.

"Bambi?" I turned to see Carla walking up to me. "You have a patient in room 37 with a liver condition. He's been taking the medications prescribed but he claims there have been unwanted side effects."

"Okay," I said, taking the chart. _Back to work again_.

By the time lunchtime had rolled around, I had dealt with fifteen more patients, and the strawberry waffle I'd eaten for breakfast was long gone from my system. No more sugar rush. I needed to stack up on some carbs.

"What's it this time?"

I stopped, turned, and found the janitor glaring at me, mop in hand.

"What?" I asked, confused and already on my guard. This man was out to get me.

"You had that look on your face like you're about to do something. Something evil."

"I am not evil," I said, giving him my best glare.

"There, you're doing it again."

"That's my evil eye!" Oh. "I was just going to lunch."

"So you were going to lunch so you could…what? Give your food the 'evil eye'?" the janitor asked.

"You know what? This conversation is over!" I said, and marched out of there.

Were my 'lunch' expression and my 'evil eye' really that similar?

Like I said, some things never change.

When I stepped into the lunch room, and I scanned the crowd, I suddenly realized why things never change. I was comfortable with the ways things were, and as long as I kept to routine, I was never going to find any real excitement.

So I grabbed a banana and I headed to the roof.

It was a little nippy outside, but the fresh air was nice. I unpeeled my banana and ate it slowly, enjoying every last bite. It was kind of weird, eating alone, without Elliot's constant ramblings, Turk's pick-me-up jokes, and Carla reprimanding him. The bright side was I definitely wouldn't have to show the Todd some love. My arm was already a little achy and it just didn't need that sort of pain right now.

I placed my banana peel carefully on the edge, splaying out all the peeled ends so it looked like a three-armed starfish.

"Well, if it isn't Rapunzel! Are you waiting for some handsome young man to spot you up here and yell to throw down your long, wavy hair? Because I can't help but be a party pooper and say that if, indeed, that young man is foolish enough to try to climb to that ever-awe-inspiring speed bump that is your head, well, he's going to find himself forever stuck in that enormous amount of hair gel you use, much like a fly caught in some industrial strength flypaper."

_I think my hair looks awesome, thank you._

"Ha ha, very funny, Dr. Cox," I said instead.

"I know. Now what are you doing here up on the roof, Patricia?" I opened my mouth. "And if you start singing, by God, I will clobber you so hard it'll make those little doll-eyes of yours spin."

_He's psychic!_

"I'm just getting some fresh air," I replied. "You know, a change of scenery."

"Oh, how lovely," Dr. Cox said. "Has looking at the parking lot been all you'd hoped it would be? Hmmm?"

"You know what?" I glared at him. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to this." I turned to walk away.

There was a loud whistle. "Stay, Newbie."

For some reason beyond me, I froze.

"Good Newbie! Oh, would you look at that…I'm fresh out of treats."

I turned. "Why do you always have to be so mean to me?"

"I don't know. I just can't seem to stop."

I strode right up to him and stared him in his--very cold and scary--eyes. He could glare all he wanted; I wasn't going to back down this time.

"Look, I just came up here to escape the crowd and the janitor and Todd and yes, even you, believe it or not, because the world, Perry Cox, does NOT revolve around you!"

Dr. Cox raised his eyebrows. I stood there, glaring at him. "Well, that was harsh, Newbie. I think you broke my spirit."

"Oh for goodness sakes…" I whispered.

"Now here's the low-down for you, Newbie," Cox said suddenly, and there was a growl in his voice. I snapped my attention back to him and he started moving forward while he was talking. I quickly started moving back. "I may have made this clear to you before but as it is you're usually deaf, dumb, and occasionally blind--" here my back hit the wall for the door to the stairs "--I will tell you once again."

Dr. Cox placed an arm on either side of my head, effectively blocking any chance of escape. I watched him like a frightened bunny watches an angry cartoon coyote.

"The world _does _revolve around me. Hell, you'd revolve around me if I told you to, Helen."

I had a sudden image of me dressed in a Jupiter suit with rings around my stomach flying in circles around a flaming Dr. Cox.

"Snap out of it, Newbie!" I refocused my eyes on the non-flaming Dr. Cox in front of me. Directly in front of me. He was so close to me, in fact, I could have leaned forward right there and kissed him.

Now where did _that_ come from?

"Well, I wouldn't exactly _revolve_ around you…I'd do more of a pirouette," I said quietly.

Dr. Cox glared at me for the longest time. Finally, the fact that we were so close together began making me uncomfortable. I swallowed.

"Um, Dr. Cox, do you think you could…maybe…"

I didn't know how to put it without sounding rude.

Cox raised his eyebrows. "You want me to move, Darla? I don't think that's possible, seeing's how I'm the sun, remember? Everything else revolves around me, not the other way around."

I felt the heat creep up into my face and I swallowed again.

"Well, I'm just a little uncomfortable…."

"Why? Does being this close to a gorgeous man make you go all weak in the knees?" Dr. Cox moved even closer, so close that our bodies were touching. My breath caught in my throat and I totally froze. "Or is it the fact that you just don't know how to flirt because you're sure if you play hard-to-get none of the boys are going to think you're worth the effort?"

I wasn't catching everything that was being said at this point. Dr. Cox being so close was sort of overwhelming. I lifted my gaze from the ground and blinked at him.

"That some sort of Morse code, Newbie? Cause I don't get it."

"Dr. Cox, please…"

It came out a bit softer than I'd intended. Dr. Cox looked at me for a good long while, then blinked at me.

"Please what? What, Newbie, what?"

So many answers to that question popped into my head at once it was alarming. Some of them I was sure were not the right answer.

"You know, it's almost cute, this girlish shyness of yours--I'm even impressed by the way your blush brings out your cheekbones--but I'm not fooled, Kira, I'm really n--"

At that moment he moved a little closer and he froze. I was breathing hard now, even--yes--shaking a little bit, trying to ignore the feel of Dr. Cox's body touching mine. I didn't look at him but I could feel him surveying me.

He moved his face a little closer until our noses were almost touching. I couldn't keep myself from breathing faster, and I wondered vaguely if the stethoscope around my neck was magnifying my racing heartbeat.

Dr. Cox peered at my face. Somehow I met his eyes. "Dear God, Newbie, is this turning you on?"

My eyes widened. Oh crap! This was not a good thing. Say something! Deny it!

"No, of course not," I said, and laughed weakly.

Dr. Cox leaned into me, hands flat against the walls on either side of me, and moved up, thrusting against me hard. I lost my breath for a moment; then I remembered I could breathe and drew in a ragged breath when he moved again suddenly and once more I was breathless.

_Oh my God!_

"Dr. Cox…" I whispered, my mouth very, very dry.

"Shut up, Newbie," Dr. Cox said immediately, and when I opened my mouth to speak this time his lips were on mine, pressed hard and demanding. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move for a moment, it was all happening so quickly.

Ah, to hell with it!

I grabbed Dr. Cox around the waist quickly, almost needy, wanting him as close to me as was possible without the two of us merging into one horrific super-creature. For a moment I almost flittered off into fantasyland, overtaken by a huge curiosity of what a mix between Dr. Cox and myself would look like. Would it have my nose?

There was a loud (and piercing) whistle right in my ear. I jumped and yelled, "Ow!" My hand flew to my ear, which was ringing.

Dr. Cox was staring straight at me, his face only an inch away. "Stay with me, Newbie. What on God's green earth could you possibly be thinking about other than this moment?"

"Actually--" I started

"Zip it." Dr. Cox glared at me. "I'll say this slowly--I….don't….really….care."

This time when he banged his mouth against mine (double owie) I was ready, and willing. He forced his tongue between my lips and I couldn't suppress a moan. I froze, half expecting him to stop and call me a girl, but instead it seemed to spur him on, and he grabbed the base of my neck, thumb stroking the "spot" I had just at the nape of my neck. Girly or not, I moaned again, more loudly this time, into his mouth. He pinned me harder back against the wall, kissing me so hard the back of my head was scraping the concrete.

I did the only thing I could think to do. I tentatively kissed him back.

"My God, Newbie, you kiss like a girl."

Okay, so that made me a little angry. Even though I was the one who was vulnerable, with Dr. Cox's hand creeping up my shirt, I couldn't prevent the thought that slipped into my brain from slipping out. "I happen to have it on excellent authority that my kisses are very manly. And wholesome."

"Uh huh…hate to break it to you there, Newbie, but your kissing isn't exactly the breakfast of champions," Cox said.

Now that was just mean.

The next moment he had his hand gripping my hair and tipping my head back. His lips were on my throat and he was planting amazing kisses along my jaw.

"Oh, God," I said, a little shakily.

Almost immediately after I said that, Dr. Cox bit my throat hard, and I cried out, surprisingly not in pain. While he kissed the wound he'd made, gently brushing his tongue over it and tipping my head forcefully so he could latch onto my throat again, this time more gently, I found myself thinking how Dr. Cox would make a great Dr. Acula. He really had the whole biting thing down.

I felt Dr. Cox slowly loosen the grip he had on my hair, and trail his fingers down my jaw, along my chest, running lightly over my nipple, over my stomach, then stopping just at the fringe of my scrubs pants. I waited, but he did nothing.

"Don't stop," I whispered.

"Why not?" Dr. Cox asked, moving his head so he was once again face-to-face with me.

"Because I want you," I blurted out. Damn it, I have to learn to control that part of my brain. What was it called? The cerebral cortex? No, that couldn't be right…

"You want me, Newbie? Utterly and for real?" Cox asked.

I stared at him. "Yes," I answered, never more serious.

Dr. Cox moved in closer so our noses were brushing. I couldn't help but look at his lips and I was quite happy to notice he also glanced at mine once or twice.

"Then here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna kiss me, and every little moan that you make, every little sigh that escapes those pouting, feminine lips is for me and for me only. You got that, Martha?"

I was going to go crazy if he didn't kiss me within the next second. "Yes," I murmured, staring at his mouth.

"I swear to God, Newbie, you are such a gir--"

I didn't wait for him to finish ranting. Instead, I grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him, kissed him hard, parting my lips and brushing his upper lip with my tongue. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and cried out when Dr. Cox slammed me back against the wall, his hands going to my ass and his teeth nipping hungrily at my lip. I moaned into his mouth as he slid his hands smoothly up my shirt, up my back, then back down. His hands settled on my hips, his grip strong and almost bruising. He used his entire upper body to shove me even harder back against the wall, and I let loose a small whimper that certainly didn't sound manly.

"Can't take the heat there, Newbie?" Cox whispered against my mouth.

With a whole lot of force, he pulled my lower body right up against his. My breath caught in my throat.

"Then stay the hell out of Cox's kitchen."

He moved against me, holding me still with his hands, creating a friction that became so good and so unbearable that I was writhing against him, trying to break free so I could make him go faster. When I tried to move my hands to his waist, though, he let go of my hip with his left hand and grabbed both of mine, pinning them above my head. I stared at him, realizing Dr. Cox had me fully under his control. He grinned.

"We're gonna do this my way, Newbie. And I say…" he leaned forward, kissed the soft spot just below my ear, and whispered, "_moan _for me." He thrust against me, his thigh brushing against my erection.

I _did_ moan.

"That's a good Newbie," Dr. Cox murmured. He kissed me, deeply and passionately, and I murmured into his mouth. I parted my lips more for him and bucked slightly when he brushed his tongue over my lips and used his free hand to tease me through my scrubs.

"Oh, God…" I whispered again, this time the words barely coherent.

"Surprise, surprise, there, Marcia--I'm not God." Cox grinned, slowly sliding his hand over my erection, giving a little squeeze so I gave a small whimper of need. "Although I am flattered you think of me that way."

"Dr. Cox…please…" I forced out.

His fingers slipped down into my scrubs and I arched back against the wall, lips parted as I tried hard to breathe. He touched me in all the right places and before I knew it he was tearing small, desperate noises from my throat.

"Kiss me, Newbie," Dr. Cox said softly, and I obliged.

As he touched me, I poured all the need I felt, all that satisfaction building down below, into my kisses. I started at his mouth, panting softly as he stroked, moved to his chin as he did things with his fingertips I'd never felt before but needed to feel again, then his neck, kissing as far down his collarbone as being pinned against the wall permitted.

Dr. Cox caught my mouth with his own and we kissed, hungrily, deeply, and with such longing as he gave another stroke, and I thrust my hips forward, into his hand. I whimpered, cried out, even murmured his name, using the title "Dr." of course, and each sound I made seemed to make him do things that were each more amazing than the last.

As I thrust forward with each stroke, I let Dr. Cox kiss me, just savored the feel of his soft lips against mine, of his tongue brushing the roof of my mouth, of his hand as it slid down my skin and brought me to my orgasm. I cried out, coming hard into his hand, arching back and trying so hard just to breathe as the feeling of absolute ecstasy slowly faded, and all that was left was a buzz, like one you'd feel after drinking one too many beers, and Dr. Cox's breath on my neck.

For a long time, neither of us moved.

"You scream loud, Newbie," Dr. Cox finally said, breaking the silence. I licked my lips and looked at him, my brain not quite functioning yet. "I'll be surprised if the whole hospital and parking lot _and_ the innocent people on that golf course several miles over that-a-way didn't hear you."

Again, my brain thinks and I speak. "I love you, Dr. Cox," I said.

Damn you, cerebral cortex!

For a moment Dr. Cox looked at me and I could hear another rant coming, probably one where I was called Beyonce or Marcia or something along those lines. But then Dr. Cox said something I never thought I'd hear him say.

"Well, hell, Newbie, don't you think I at least should buy you dinner first?"

Not that. The next thing he said.

Pause.

"You're not so bad yourself, kid."

I think I'm going to die from a pleasure overload. There are worse ways to go I guess.

"You do realize that if any of what happened up here gets out, you'll be dead so fast you won't even have time to say goodbye to that huge collection of Barbie dolls you keep hidden away in your scrubs locker for when you get lonely and have to resort to fantasy-land with Ken to make all your Barbie-girl dreams come true."

"Yes, sir," I said quickly.

With one warm, rough brush of his lips against mine, he had turned and headed to the door. He stopped just when he reached it and glanced back at me.

"Oh, and I'd change those scrubs there if I were you, Newbie."

I glanced down automatically, then back up. He was gone.

I guess some things never change, I thought as I left the roof and cleverly managed to duck through the halls and make it to the locker room so I could change my scrubs. Didn't need anyone asking questions about _that_, now did we?

Ah, nice comfy clean scrubs.

"Dude!" Turk's voice came shrill from behind me. "What's with all the marks on your neck?"

I turned in surprise. Turk's eyes widened as he saw the rest of Dr. Cox's handiwork.

"Uh--um--I was rehearsing for a scene in Dr. Acula," I said without thinking.

Yup. Some thing's don't change.

The end


End file.
